


Thankful for You

by ellacj



Series: 52 Weeks of Swan Queen [47]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Did I mention the fluff, F/F, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, just so much fluff, so sweet it'll give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should count time by heart-throbs. He most lives who thinks most, feels the noblest, acts the best.”</p><p>-Phillip James Bailey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful for You

**Author's Note:**

> Direct continuation of week 46. If you haven't read that yet, you should, or you'll be confused.

When Emma knocks on Regina’s door on Thursday afternoon, it’s with a heavy hand. She’s been dreading today ever since that Sunday out shopping with her father. “Hey,” she says when Regina opens the door and lets her in. “You ready for the first awkward dinner with my parents?”

Regina smiles. “I am. Although, I can’t say I’m not disappointed. I was hoping to have Thanksgiving dinner, just the three of us.”

“Tell you what,” Emma says softly. She takes both of Regina’s hands, rolling olive-toned fingers between her own, even as she steps close enough for their noses to brush. “If we survive dinner tonight, I’ll come over early tomorrow and make us Black Friday breakfast. Just the three of us.”

“Why don’t you just spend the night?”

Emma grins. “If you insist.”

“Have I ever told you you’re the best?”

“Once or twice.” Emma flashes her best cocky grin. “Come on, we’d better get going.” She leans forward and captures Regina’s lips in a soft kiss.

As if on cue, Henry comes pounding down the stairs, only to stop short and make a strange, animalistic sound at the sight of his mothers kissing in the entryway. “I thought you promised you wouldn’t be gross in front of me,” he whines.

Emma chuckles. “Sorry, Hen. I just can’t help myself when your mom looks like that.”

Regina narrows her eyes. “You can’t expect me not to be gross when you say things like that.” She turns to face Henry with a coy grin. “Close your eyes, dear.” As Henry squeezes his eyes shut, she turns back and presses her lips to Emma’s, pulling her close and smiling into the kiss.

“Now we really are gonna be late,” Emma says breathlessly as she pulls away. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later.”

“Okay, ew,” Henry mutters. “I’m going to the car.”

“Right behind you, kid.” She tugs Regina by the hand to where the Bug sits idling on the curb. The drive to the loft seems to take less than a minute, and all of a sudden they’re parked outside, and Emma’s heart is pounding. “Ready?” she says, turning to Regina in the passenger seat.

“Not even close.”

“Let’s go.”

Inside the loft it’s warm, and the scents of turkey, stuffing, potatoes, and pie mix together in the air to form an altogether comforting aroma. “Hey, Mom. Dad,” Emma greets her parents with a smile.

David grins and pulls each of them into a tight embrace, earning a soft exclamation of surprise from Regina. “I’m glad you made it.”

Mary Margaret comes out of the kitchen wearing a stained apron and carrying a bowl of mashed potatoes to complete the array of food on the table. “You’re just in time to eat. Grab a plate and take whatever you want.”

Not one to turn down an offer at food, Emma sits down and quickly begins scooping some of everything onto her plate until the white porcelain is completely invisible. “So how’s little Neal?” she asks around a mouthful of potatoes.

“He’s doing great,” Mary Margaret replies. “He’s down for a nap right now, but he may join us later if he wakes up.”

Conversation flows like this for a while, moving from topic to topic, until finally Regina clears her throat. “I’m sorry, I just need to ask. Aren’t the two of you going to interrogate me? Set rules? Tell me you’ll kill me if I hurt your daughter?”

David chuckles softly into his wineglass. “You’ve been watching too many Lifetime movies lately, haven’t you?”

“Emma’s a grown woman,” Mary Margaret says. “We can hardly control her with any rules. And there’s no need to threaten you, Regina. We know you won’t hurt her.” She smiles. “The two of you are good for each other. I’m just glad you finally realized it yourselves.”

Regina’s face burns a deep pink and she turns back to her food. “Thank you,” she murmurs sheepishly.

Emma takes her hand under the table and squeezes it, simply offering her presence as a source of comfort and encouragement. She doesn’t let go for the rest of the night. Even as they’re standing up to leave, Emma only breaks her hold on Regina’s hand to slip her arms through the sleeves of her jacket. “Thanks for cooking,” she tells her parents. “We’re gonna head out and wallow in our food comas.”

David grins. “See you later.”

Henry passes out as soon as he gets to his bedroom, and Emma is quick to follow suit, collapsing on the soft mattress of Regina’s bed. “I had a really good time tonight,” she slurs through the haze of a full stomach and a warm bed. “I’m really glad I finally told them. Even if it was an accident.”

“So am I.” Regina slips under the comforter beside Emma, taking her hand and pulling it, along with its owner, close to her. “Thank you for staying tonight. I don’t think I could bear it to watch you leave right now.”

Rather than answering, Emma just kisses her. “I’ll see you in the morning for an amazing breakfast,” she murmurs.

Regina groans. “I can’t even think about eating right now.”

“Then don’t. Just think about falling asleep. You’ll be hungry in the morning, I promise.”

Regina doesn’t reply as she nestles into Emma’s embrace. Soon enough, her breathing is soft and even, face peaceful with sleep. And softly, quietly, Emma rests her head on Regina’s shoulder, and as she follows her into blissful sleep, her last thought is that she’s just so, so thankful.


End file.
